1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer, such that excitons are formed. Light is emitted by energy generated from the excitons.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is classified as a top emission, bottom emission, and double-sided emission depending on the light emission direction from an organic emission layer. Different materials of pixel electrodes or common electrodes of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display are used, according to light emission type. Since the dual-side light emitting OLED display simultaneously emits light from top and bottom surfaces of one display panel, the dual-side light emitting OLED display may increase luminance while realizing different images on the top and bottom surfaces.
The above disclosed information in the Background is only for enhancing an understanding of the described technology. Therefore, the background may contain information that does not form the prior art already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art in this country.